1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera as shown in PTL 1 can photograph a scene, which is viewed by a photographer, in a format such as a still image and a moving image. In recent years, the digital camera has been variously developed, and a degree of satisfaction of users has been increased more and more.